Talk:Utatane Piko/@comment-35502347-20190128002935/@comment-53539-20190128134346
Note the V2 range is pretty dated and outclassed by the majority of V3-V5 vocals so there isn't much here to report and there are good alternatives to Piko anyway. No triphones, more bugs, glitches and other issues and Piko was about a MQ Vocaloid at best. So its not ness. the best choice in a Vocaloid because of this, and there was better V2's... But then again... ITs the V2 range... There was worst such as Act1 Kagamines, Sonika, even Miku (though she had redeeming features), Luka English, the early Internet co vocaloids and a few others. At this point there is little reason to chase after V2 as the only vocals not yet replaced are Sweet Ann, Big Al, Prima, Tonio and unless your seeking out those 4 there is no reason to look at V2 at all, sadly thats sadly a bit too late. But its worth remembering this for the future to avoid history repeating itself. All other vocaloids either have modern alternatives or updates including Piko. Adding to what others have said, because of the discontinuation of V2, there is no way to get V2's to work with upcoming engines from V5 onwards - but there Piapro Studio. I don't know if the issue with V5 is yet fixed but its worth noting. Any V4x range Vocaloid should be fine and likely the best option for your friend in order just to get PS. However, it is not vocaloid are there are differences and its best to have both. I'd say the Kagamines for Len because she may be looking to replace Piko, but bare in mind Len doesn't truly count as a male vocal but if your friend wants to stick with male vocals its about the best start. Just bare in mind he actually counts as a female type in reality and Rin tends to be the better vocal. You can get Piapro Studio via Meiko and Kaito though so there is that too, though they don't have EVEC and to be honest... EVEC can be a bit overhyped and overrated so its not such a big deal. Sadly the Kagamines were not the best V4x if you do choose a V4x in the end. I will add as I move onto the next topic and had the least options of the 3 V4x as its always been the drawback of dividing the two vocals. Meiko is likely the better of Kaito and herself due to better English and 1 more vocal. If your friend buys a full package bundle with English... The Kagamines have English, but your buying it for Rin, Luka's (which is not a bundle) English V4x "soft" is pathetic while her normal voice is limited ranged compared to the V2 era, and that means the improved Miku English V4 ends up being the best of the 3 options. Which is saying something... Though most Luka fans will stand by Luka as being better then Miku, Miku actually has improved English. If they want to replace Piko and are not going for Piapro Studio... Fukase, Yohioloid and Yuu are the 3 vocals of his voice typing. Arsloid and VY2 are more a young type, yes, but they are better at deeper tones whereas those 3 handle more Piko's range. Fukase has a Soft vocal and English, Yohioloid ha English and Yuu comes with 2 other male Vocaloids. *Fukase's better for Japanese, his English is currently only outclassed by Nana V4s in terms of the Japanese side of English, plus he comes with a "Soft" voicebank. *Yohioloid for English, his Japanese is good but there are better at the moment *Zola Project, Yuu's group, has 3 mini voicebanks that are better for trios, duos and backing to other Vocaloids. Their not as good for solos but you still have 3 different singers. At the moment we need more details but this is about all I could think of to cover all the missing bases not covered by everyone else. Sadly anyone buying Piko right now is heading for disappointment going forward and I do wish they would pull all V2 to prevent this. But there are reluctant people looking at V5 due to its rough start and thinking its not worth it so are just sticking with V4. Though its better then V4, it was really unstable and its bugs are only outclassed by the Prima-Glitch era of V2. Other then this, I'd so as whats been said, let us know the version of Vocaloid they have and any other worthy circumstances. If your friend wants more help though, everyone will be more then happy to help.